pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoko
Shoko is a minor character in the Black & White arc of the manga series. Biography Shoko was first seen being berated by Trish near Mistralton Cave in A Week to Go and Old Wounds. Black saw her and she introduced herself as Shoko of the Patrat show. She occasionally held a show on the Marvelous Bridge where she gave a Mushroom to one of her four Patrat then have them move around to music. People had to guess which Patrat was holding the mushroom and they'd win it if they got it right. But she explained to Black that today Trish of the wealthy Riches family forced her to come to this cave. Then they heard her scream, they ran inside to find Terrakion and Virizion. Black saw this as an opportunity to catch them and sent out Bo. Shoko watched Emboar struggle in its battle against the Legendary Pokémon. She explained that Terrakion has the strongest charge of them, she knew this because studied them during her training under Trish. She explained Trish's goal and found her as the captive of Virizion. After the grassland Pokémon dropped her, Shoko told her that she was right that the Legendary Pokémon were impossible to catch. But Trish calls he a coward, she wondered how Shoko can still be content with the same show she puts on instead of traveling elsewhere. She was scared of people laughing at of rejecting her. In A Misunderstanding, a third Pokémon appeared. Shoko explained it was Cobalion from Guidance Chamber. She figured that was why Virizion and Terrakion were there instead of Rumination Field and Trial Chamber respectively. She wanted Trish to run, she was not sure Trish was capable of battling them. Trish called her a pessimist to which Shoko responded by calling her selfish. Black told her one of her Patrat is missing, it is on a stalagmite on the other side of the fire. Trish was going to send her Heatmor but Shoko stopped her saying that will just make things worse. The Swords of Justice eventually saved her Patrat, Trish and Shoko went to escape while Black and Costa put out the fire. Shoko is glad that her Patrat is safe but is terrified by sudden appearance of the Swords of Justice. The three disappear with all four of her Patrat causing her to cry with Trish. Cedric Juniper and Iris arrived, the professor explained that humans once started a war that caused many forest fires which put the lives of Pokémon in danger. The Swords of Justice appeared to fight the humans so the war would end while the rest of the Pokémon fled to safety. Shoko told Trish this wasn't her fault, she was the one who took Shoko to the bridge where everyone could see them. Shoko heard of what Trish reminded about their friendship, but she reminds Trish that she couldn't anything to save her Patrat while Trish at least tried, then they tearfully hugged. Black told the Legendary Pokémon that Shoko and Trish promised not to put their Pokémon in danger, how they care for one another, and how they should consider Heatmor and the Patrats' feelings. The Swords of justice were convinced and Shoko got her Patrats back. She vowed to be bolder and try harder at her show and said farewell to Black. In Cold Hard Truth, Shoko and her Patrats arrive at the Pokémon League as one of the trainers Black met on his journey to face the Seven Sages in battle during Team Plasma's attack. She rescued the captured Gym Leaders by having her Patrats cut the ropes that bound them. After they succeed, Shoko helped defeat the Team Plasma Grunts who attacked. Pokémon Category:Pokémon Adventures characters